nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Itaku
is a yōkai of Tono Village who was instructed to watch and teach Rikuo during the latter's stay in Toono. He fights using two or three sickles and his true form is that of a weasel-faced demon, which he turns into during the day. He has shown, however, to be capable of transforming on his own regardless of the time of day - generally only when fighting at full power. Appearance His appearance, despite his probable age, is that of a young male in his teen years. He is a rather average sized man with a rather petite build and tanned skin, brown eyes that shift to golden slitted and rather animalistic eyes and sharp facial features. He has messy, short black hair, which is rather spiky and has white on the top, and the forelocks of his hair are concealed because of the bandanna on his head which is purple and has many kanji symbols on it. His most distinctive features are his sideburns, which are rather long and nearly go down to the bottom of his chin. His usual attire is rather traditional, which consists of a standard grey martial arts like uniform, consisting of a Jibei Top and Hakama Pants. Over this he wears a dark blue sleeveless Haori which is tied to a fitting with a black obi sash. On his arms, he wears armguards which protect his forearms in battle, as well as a purplish bandanna on his left arm, similar to the one tied around his head. Synopsis Tōno Arc Itaku is the person who was ordered to oversee Rikuo's training at Tono Village, being a resident of Tono, and is the person who is shown sparring with him in order for him to learn how to utilize his fear properly. When Kidomaru's group met with Rikuo, he stopped one of the oni underlings from attacking Rikuo. At point when Rikuo is activating his newly found "Fear", Itaku suggested it was different from what the young Nura heir used in the sparring. Later, he warned Rikuo not to release his "fear" and upon that Kidomaru prepared to attack. Kyōto Arc Itaku accompanies Rikuo to Kyoto (although he says that he would not exchange Sakazuki with him). He and Kubinashi get into a fight on Takarabune, where he reveals his weasel form, but they are forced to work together when Takarabune is put in danger of crashing. The transport is finally stopped through the support of Kubinashi and Shoei. Itaku doesn't appear until the confrontation with Tsuchigumo, and is assumed to be fighting against the Kyoto yokai alongside the Nura Clan. He makes his reappearance when Rikuo is having his showdown with Tsuchigumo, and joins the fight when Tsuchigumo traps Rikuo in an arena made of a thread produced from his mouth. Itaku and the Tono yokai hold off Tsuchigumo while Rikuo sets up a matoi with one of his allies. While the Tono yokai hold him off for a short time, Tsuchigumo proves to be too powerful, and Itaku is forced to perform Matoi with Rikuo, ultimately defeating Tsuchigumo with their combined powers. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Abilities Techniques *'Yōkai Art: Rera Makiri' (妖怪忍法レラ・マキリ, Yōkai Ninpō, Rera Makiri): Itaku unleashes a shockwave from his sickles which can slice and peel the bark from trees, allowing him to instantaneously weave together nets and form barriers. *'Kanna Kamui': A technique appearing in the video game. *'Rera Kamui': A technique appearing in the video game. *'Yokai Ninja Art:Wind Knives': Itaku throws his sickles which are embedded in Itaku's fear. These sickles can easily cut through anything (like strong trees as shown in the anime). Relationships Quotes Trivia * He ranked 10th in the character popularity poll with 354 votes and ranked 9th in the third popularity poll with 537 votes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yokai Category:Human